The invention relates to a process for preparing ketones.
Ketones are useful intermediates in chemical synthesis. 1,1,1-Trifluoroacetone, for example, is an important intermediate in the preparation of biologically active intermediate compounds, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,532. This document describes the preparation of halomethyl ketones from the respective halomethylnitro compound by reaction with alkoxide and subsequent ozonization. The product is obtained as hydrate, acetal or hemiacetal. This patent also describes further processes for preparing ketones, which proceed via Grignard compounds (this type of reaction requires increased safety precautions and, in addition, unwanted waste products are produced) or which involve the acid-catalyzed cleavage of ketoesters. In the latter process, hydrates of the ketones are likewise obtained. Furthermore, deacylation is often observed instead of the desired decarboxylation. Other processes provide for catalysis by transition metals; ketones having a CF.sub.3 group could be complexed by metals.
Despite the various processes known in the prior art, there remains a need for better ways to prepare ketones.